You rock, Lizzie McGuire
by lovestruckbyanelf
Summary: Lizzie/Gordo fluff. Swimming at the lake...some unexpected surprises for Lizzie and Gordo..


Story title: You rock, Lizzie McGuire Author: lovestruckbyanelf Summary: Lizzie/Gordo fluff. Swimming at the lake...some unexpected surprises for Lizzie and Gordo.. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the charecters from Lizzie McGuire. Sorry folks. All I own is the story line. Rating: G--there's nothing bad about this Backround info: Basic knowledge of show, but must have seen "Bye bye Hilldrige Junior High" to understand some stuff. A/N- This is my first attempt at Lizzie/Gordo fluff. First attempt at Lizzie McGuire genre, period. I'd appreciate a review, good or bad. The only way I'll get better (or keep doing good) is if you let me know what you thought.  
Gordo stood infront of the McGuire's door, twitching nervously. Yesterday, at school, during the picture, Lizzie had kissed him. There was no denying that he wasn't happy about it. He was estatic! The one thing was, he didn't know what it meant! The day before the picture, Lizzie and Gordo had made plans to go swimming at the lake tonight. Just as friends. So why was he so nervous? He decided to just suck it all up, and just ring the doorbell.  
DING-DONG! It was the sound of the doorbell ringing through the McGuire house. Lizzie hoped it was Gordo, because they had made plans, and then yesterday happened, so she had doubts that he would show. Yet, the ringing of the doorbell seemed to bring her hopes back, and she jumped up off the couch and ran to the door.  
"Hey Gordo," Said Lizzie, opening the door.  
  
"Hey Lizzie. Are you ready to go swimming?" Asked Gordo, trying to seem as un-nervous as possible.  
  
"Yeah. Just let me go get my suit on and grab a towel. Come on in," Said Lizzie, guesturing to Gordo to come in.  
  
"Alright, just don't take to long! I wanna go swim!" Said Gordo, knowing that she was going to take long anyway.  
Lizzie hurriedly ran up the stairs to her room. She franticlly dug through her drawers looking for her bathing suit. Ah, there it was. The pink, flowery bikini, that suited her well, and showed her body well. As she was dressing into her suit, she couldn't help but wonder what tonight would be like. When her and Gordo's bodies touched while swimming past each other. Would it be that electrifying feeling that spread from the place of contact to her whole body? Or would it be just Lizzie and Gordo, swimming in the lake. As soon as she got her suit on, Lizzie skipped over to her mirror to check her hair. She looked okay. She was going swimming, anway.  
Gordo smiled to himself as he watched Lizzie run up the stairs to her bed room. He could hear her digging through her drawers, looking for something in the silence of the house. Even though he was going to get bored waiting for her, he knew it was all worthwhile. Because when she comes back out, she'll look absolutley perfect. As always. As if right on cue, Lizzie came walking down the stairs with a canvas bag over her shoulder, wearing pink flip flops to match her bikini.  
  
"Ready to go?" Gordo asked, trying to keep his eyes from roaming her beautiful body, trying to focus on her face.  
  
"Y-yeah. Lets's go." She said, opening the door.  
  
"Alright."  
The silence between the two on the way to the lake was so thick you could taste it. Even though no words were said, so much more was said by looks and glances between the two friends. Both remembered last time at the lake, Miranda had been with them, and there was a stream of talking all the way down to the lake. It was good. Even though, this time, it felt weird with out Miranda, it was a nice change.  
"We're here," Said Lizzie playfully, glancing at Gordo.  
  
"Yeah. We are," Said Gordo, giving Lizzie a silly look, "so that means I'm getting in now."  
  
"Not if I get there first!" Said Lizzie dropping her bag, kicking off her flip flops and sprinting off to the lake.  
  
"Well, there she' goes," Gordo said to himself, watching her run. For a moment she stopped, looked back, and gestured to him to come on down, then kept on running and jumped in the lake. By the time she jumped in the lake, Gordo was already halfway down the bank.  
"Wow! The water feel's so good!" Said Lizzie, floating on her back.  
  
"Yeah.." replyed Gordo, a mischevious grin appearing on his face.  
  
LIzzie was still floating on her back when Gordo snuck up behind her and splashed her in the face.  
"Gordo!" exclaimed Lizzie, standing up in the water, "That was so not cool."  
And with this, a full out splashing war began. Water was flying everywhere, and two teenagers were laughing and screaming, and having the time of their lives. After a good ten minutes of splashing, treading water, and avoiding the other's splashes, the two teens were tired out.  
"Let's go back to were we can touch the bottom," said a panting Lizzie, "I need a rest."  
"Yeah, me too," replyed an equally tired Gordo.  
So for the next few minutes the two stood next to each other, resting their tired bodies. As soon as they started to not be so tired, they realized, it was getting cold. Lizzie shivered as a soft breeze blew through the trees.  
"I'm cold," said Lizzie through chattering teeth.  
"Well let's get out then. We can get back in later, if you want."  
"Maybe."  
The two friends ran up the shore and grabbed towels. Lizzie not only grabbed towels, but she grabbed 2 blankets, also.  
"What are those for?" questioned Gordo.  
"I dunno. Just thought maybe we could stay and look at the stars. But we don't have too, if you don't want to," said Lizzie, looking at Gordo in a pleading sort of way.  
"Oh no, that's alright. It sounds cool," said a smiling Gordo.  
"Coolio."  
Lizzie spread out one blanket on the ground, layed down, and covered herself with the other one, and motioned for Gordo to come sit by her and share the blanket. Nervously, Gordo walked over to Lizzie, sat down and pulled some blanket over him. As the two lay in the grass, Gordo noticed how close they were. Their shoulders were touching, and Lizzie's head was almost on his shoulder. Lizzie was still shivering, so Gordo did the only thing that came to his mind. He put his arms around her and held her close to his chest to keep her warm. Everywhere her body touched his, it seemed to have a radiant warmpth that spread through his whole body, even his brain. It was a good feeling. A nice, warm cuddly feeling.  
Gordo seemed almost nervous as he came over to lay down next to Lizzie. As he lifted up the top blanket, a bit of cold air seeped it, causing Lizzie to start shivering again. She was just thinking how nice it would be if Gordo would hold her and keep her warm, when he did. She was right. It was electrifing. Everywhere his body touched hers set a spark, a warm spark that set other sparks off, which lit a fire in her body. A fire of radiant beauty that flew through her entire body, warming her heart and soul.  
"Lizzie," Gordo said, taking a deep breath.  
"Yeah?"  
Lizzie turned to look at him, and those bright eyes were telling Gordo to do something, something he'd never thought of before, and never would have thought of. Instead of saying anything verbally, he said it all, with one simple gesture. He leaned over and kissed her. After a brief moment, he pulled away and looked at Lizzie. He saw many emotions tumbling through her brain, but she finally settled on one. Happiness. She smiled, and kissed him back. After a few more moments of kissing, she sighed, and layed back down on his chest, cuddling into him more.  
"You rock Lizzie McGuire, don't ever change. I mean it," Said Gordo, repeating what he wrote in her yearbook.  
There was no response from Lizzie, as she had fallen asleep from exuastion from their earlier activitys. Gordo just sighed. He gave her a kiss and snuggled in close to her and drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
